narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toshiko Nakano
| birthdate = November 26 | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = AB | hometown = Gesstono | homecountry = Moon | affiliation = Moon | previous affiliation = Tsukimiyako | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Rasen ClanKB Nakano Clan | family = Azami Soga (Great-Grandmother) Koma Soga (Great-Grandfather) Chiyo Otsutsuki (Great-Grandmother) Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Great-Granduncle) Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Great-Granduncle) Kan Korimachi (Great-Grandfather) Kaname Soga (Grandfather) Takeko Nakano (Grandmother) Kaminoshi (Grandfather) Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki (Grandmother) Iname Soga (Granduncle) Umako Soga (Granduncle) Akiyama Soga (Grandaunt) Osamu Ōtsutsuki (Father) Sada Nakano (Mother) Kiaishi Nakano (Aunt) Kyūki (Aunt) Fūgetsu Soga (Aunt) Kamiko Otsutsuki (Aunt) Ayano Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Ayame Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Asami Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Kazumi Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Kamiyo Ōtsutsuki (Uncle) Reiha Nakano (Eldest Sister) Kimiko Nakano (Elder Sister) Kioshi Nakano (Elder Brother) Sadamari Nakano (Baby Sister) | rank = | classification = Sensor Type | reg = LONG-09 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Tenseigan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = The Twelve Nidānas | tools = }} is the fourth child and third daughter of the Osamu and Sada coupling. Notable for inheriting neither of her parents' light hair, it turned out she was a genetic throwback to the darker hair tones of her paternal grandmother and paternal great-grandfather. More interesting still was the girl's eye color, a hybrid hue not unlike her father and ancestor's blended Tenseigan/Rinnegan. Though they would later classify her ocular abilities as that of the Tenseigan, despite being considerably augmented. Nevertheless, born with such a dōjutsu proved a matter of isolation for the young child, though she took comfort in her extended family, proving a sufficient buffer for social isolation inflicted by those unique eyes. Her mother would later train Toshiko in The Twelve Nidānas, seeing Toshi as the successor for the cultivated art. Background Personality Brace yourself. The condescending, arrogant prick is coming. Such a summary is often ascribed to Toshiko, largely due to her possessing a normal expression equivalent to "Resting Bitch Face". Though it should be recognized that her own typical tone and vocabulary confirm the suspicions of others. The woman has an immense pride in her Nakano and Rasen heritage, and will stop at nothing to display the superiority of her heritage. Toshi has a tendency to talk down to other people, particularly if they are from clans that she believes be consequently inferior to her own. For her strength is a source of pride and vice versa; it's for this reason that she looks up to her older sister and strives to surpass in any manner possible. From this reaction many have concluded that she possesses some combination of a superiority and inferiority complex. Obsessively pursuing those that are stronger while those weaker than her aren't spared even a glance. Truly she feels her time and words are wasted on deadbeats such as themselves. Nevertheless, such a temperament has caused her to underestimate her fair share of opponents. Causing her mother to chide her on a regular basis, noting such a temperament is unbecoming of her children. Unsurprisingly, she is noted to be flippant in equal measure, mixing her condescending and arrogant demeanor to form comments and other measures that serve to antagonize those around her. As such, very few people are shown capable of being around her for extended periods of time, often reaching their wits end before excusing themselves. Resulting in few friends during her adolescent years. One that she found preferable as she was hell-bent on mastering the abilities granted to her at birth. Displaying a workaholic attitude not unlike her elder sibling. Interestingly enough, the woman displays enough civility to recognize when someone has exceeded her expectations, offering due if patronizing praise. Even if they are from a clan "lower" than her own. As a result of her compulsive complex, the woman is shown to be battle-hungry, completely enthralled by the idea of fighting opponents that are an equal or greater prowess to her own. She often goes out of her way to belittle them in order to draw out their full potential. Showing a keen observation that does battle with her elitist attitude. Likewise, Toshiko commonly spares opponents that pique her interest, telling them to "fulfill their potential and return to fight her once more." Only adding fuel to their fire as they seek to vanquish this woman who had the audacity to play with their emotions. can elicit this break with the usual.]] Truly, she is a master of insufferable swagger, becoming the concept incarnate. The woman has proved capable of ruffling the feathers of even unflappable individuals like Takashi Ringo, shrewdly picking out the right phrases to cause even him to develop an annoyance with her. Toshiko is shown to even maintain her such a demeanor even in defeat, having the audacity to grin at those that managed to overwhelm. Congratulating them on their efforts and telling them to not "slip up" the next time she sees them. Fully prepared to do battle once more should the time be right. Intimidating them as her violet gaze glows with maddening glee. At this time her arrogance reaches its peak, forming a presence equivalent to a royal as she laughs at the peril of low-borns. Nevertheless, she respects power when she sees it, such swagger evaporating as the woman appears ready to bend the world to her will. Absolutely certain in her trajectory and possessing a self-assuredness that can't be shaken by throughs of a crushing defeat. If anything, it would only cause her to work feverishly in the attempt to nurture even greater stores of power from what she already possessed, completely focused on proving the might of the Nakano and progenitor clan as well as her own. Willing to trample those who dare prevent her from reaching such a goal. Hence a powerful ambition and love of power can be attributed to the woman as well. Appearance It is only expected that her body language would match the supreme arrogance she carries. Her face is noted to don an expression ranging from haughty to patronizing, while maintaining a hint of a smirk. The woman's eyes maintain a fierce shade of violet, burning with a ethereal purple fire and maniacal glee. Toshiko is shown to have a face that is classically beautiful, one that withstands her constantly detached demeanor. Many noted that such beauty appears only skin deep however. Regardless, her entire posture is cavalier, refusing to acknowledge those that have not proven their capabilities to her. Toshi's hair is cut in a semi-hime style, framing the supercilious smile that she likes to utilize. The rest of her hair is shown to flow across her back like a river, stopping just short of the noblewoman's upper waist. Meanwhile, one solitary bang is resides in the center of her face, producing an air of informality. One that is confirmed by her interactions with others. Nevertheless, many note that her personal magnificence could be further endowed should she choose to lose her vicious temperament. Though such a change appears to be far in the distance. Nevertheless, one cannot deny the initial attraction she draws from male and female counterparts. The woman is shown to regularly choose a kimono the color of midnight as her attire. Around the oversized sleeves of the the clothing are bands of lavender, a casual accessory that largely serves no purpose beyond decoration. Nevertheless, they are noted to cause her eyes to lighten, furthering her masquerade of warmth and empathy. Before she opens her mouth of course. The ends of the sleeves are noted to be a stark white, contrasting with the chosen hue. Completing the look is a bow around her waist composed of white and navy, tied somewhat loosely for greater mobility. Adorning her feet are simple tan sandals that are fitted for both comfort and practicality. Despite the overall cumbersome appearance of her attire, Toshiko is shown to remain quite agile in combat, nimbly navigating offensives and disagreeable terrain with notable ease. Though it should be noted that the woman also has a secondary attire, consisting of a sky blue kimono that is rather skin tight along with a red jacket that has fur lining. The secondary form is one that the woman accesses via summoning, allowing her to shift into more suitable battle attire at a moment's notice. The change also signifies a greater investment in the ongoing combat, hence one could call a sign of respect for her opponent. Or at least that she is taking the whole affair seriously. Abilities Trivia *The appearance of Toshiko's Tenseigan possesses the same appearance as Osamu's Tenseigan fused with Kisshoten's Rinnegan. Whether Toshiko inherited any of Kisshoten's Rinnegan abilities remains unknown. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sensor Type Category:Cosmic Family Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality